fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Will
Will is the term for magic in Fable. Origin Will, or Will Power, can be traced back to the Old Kingdom, from the birth of William Black. Not a lot is known of William Black's childhood, but as an adult he was able to protect his village from attack, as well as perform feats that would require the strength of ten grown men, with his powers of mind. These acts soon became celebrated as the "Powers of Will". After Black annihilated The Court and crowned himself Archon, his will power had become so great that the world seemed to reshape itself in accordance with his wishes - cities were erected in mere weeks and machines were built that ran on will power alone. His children also carried on the will tradition, but with no enemies to fight they grew petty and used their powers to terrorize the people, instead of help. After the Archon disappeared, his children began to vie for power. One of the Archon's commanded a great tower be built to channel will energy. Just after its construction a bright light filled the air and all of Albion shook. By morning the tower was gone and the Old Kingdom lay in ruins. Will power effectively disappeared from the world. It wasn't until a mercenary and bandit by the name of Nostro met an old man named Scythe that will power returned to the world. Scythe is speculated to be the first Archon, otherwise known as William Black. Scythe sensed that Nostro unknowingly carried the same power that all of his descendants had shared. Scythe taught Nostro how to be a leader of men, which included tutelage in the powers of will. Nostro then went on, with Scythes sage counsel, to establish the Heroes' Guild. It was here that, amongst other things, that Nostro taught other Heroes to use will power. Thus, will users were reborn into the world. It is unknown how will is created though most beileve it is made from the soul or mind and some think it is from an unique magical trait in the blood. If only William had this power, however, then it could mean any will user is related to him. The two facts that are known about will is that will is the magical energy that shapes magic into several powers that humans or the Earth itself possess and that will or magic cannot be destroyed, disrupted, or negated except by using other magical powers. People with strong control over their will power may also bend reality to their own wishes and or desires. Spells and Upgrades There are many kinds of different spells. In Fable and Fable:TLC, When using spells, the Hero expends some of his Will energy. Once the Hero runs out of this energy, he will be unable to use spells until their will energy recharges, or until he uses a Will potion. In Fable II, the Hero can use any spell in his repertoire as often as he likes, as the Hero possesses a limitless supply of Mana. Fable/Fable: The Lost Chapters The following are the spells found in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. These spells are divided into three categories, based on their intended use. ---- Attack Spells Attack Spells are mainly used to deal damage. The attack spells include: *'Lightning' This spell creates an arc of pure energy which leaps from the fingertips of the caster to the target. Higher levels can deal more damage and strike more than one foe at a time. *'Fireball' This creates a ball of fire in the palm of the casters hand, which can be sent hurtling towards a target when released. Higher levels of this spell can charge the fireball into a bigger more explosive ball. *'Enflame' This spell blasts the area surrounding the caster with a wave of fire. Higher levels can achieve a more damaging wave that covers a larger area. *'Battle Charge' This spell propels the caster forward at a great speed, smashing into any in his path, and blasting all nearby aside. Higher levels can travel greater distances and deal greater damage. *'Multi Strike' This spell imbues the user's blade with the ability to strike multiple times with a single blow. Higher levels allow for more blows. *'Divine Fury' This devastating spell channels the white-hot fury of the gods, into concentrated beams that hit within a certain radius. Higher levels increase the damage dealt. (Available in The Lost Chapters only) *'Infernal Wrath' This formidable, dark spell calls forth vortices of energy from the nether realms. A portal opens beneath each victim, draining their life into the underworld. Higher levels increase the damage inflicted. (Available in The Lost Chapters only) ---- Physical Spells Physical Spells that mainly affect the Hero only, like enchancing a Hero's stength or abilities. Some of these spells can only be mastered by an evil or a good Hero. The physical spells are: *'Physical Shield' Surrounds the caster with a protective sphere of energy that will absorb all damage at the expense of Will, until the caster has no Will remaining. The shield will be removed if the spell is cast again. Higher levels allow for absorption of more damage. *'Berserk' This spell sends the caster into a hulking frenzy, increasing speed and strength, while conversely decreasing reason and civilised manners. Higher levels allow the caster to become even more powerful, and to maintain this state for longer. *'Assassin Rush' This spell propels the caster through space in the blink of an eye. If a victim is targeted, the spell enables the caster to move behind this unfortunate instantaneously. Higher levels propel the caster even further! *'Heal Life' (Only good Heroes can master this spell) This allows the caster to trade in his magical energy for health. Health can also be passed on to non-hostile entities in the vicinity. Higher levels provide more health with each use. *'Ghost Sword' This spell summons an ethereal blade from the netherworld to do battle on behalf of the caster. Multiple levels increase the power and number of swords summoned. *'Multi Arrow' Once this spell is cast, each arrow fired is magically transformed into a multitude of lethal projectiles, causing much greater damage. Higher levels generate even more arrows. One can keep track of the number of shots the Hero has left using Multi-Arrow by counting the number of light motes swirling around them. Each mote represents a shot using Multi-Arrow. ---- Surround Spells Surround Spells are spells that do not affect the Hero, but things around him, like making time slower or turning an enemy into an ally. The surround spells include: *'Force Push' This spell creates a powerful blast of energy which radiates out from the caster, sending nearby enemies sprawling. Useful when greatly outnumbered. Higher levels of the spell create a more damaging force. *'Slow Time' This spell affects the very fabric of time itself: slowing everything around you to a crawl while leaving the user or caster immune. Higher levels allow the caster to maintain this state for longer, and bring the world nearly to a standstill. *'Summon' (can only be mastered by good Heroes) Summon wrenches a creature's soul from the netherworld to help the caster. If this creature kills another, it is replaced by the soul of the newly fallen victim. Higher levels allow the caster to keep the creature for longer. *'Turncoat' (can only be mastered by evil Heroes) This insidious spell manipulates the enemy's mind whilst the caster is close enough, gradually turning the target into an unwitting ally. Higher levels allow control of the victim's mind for longer. *'Drain Life' (can only be mastered by evil Heroes) A singularly unpleasant spell, Drain Life allows the caster to heal himself by sapping the life force of his enemies. Higher levels drain more from the victim with each use. ---- Magic Power This attribute extends your Will Bar in the top left corner of your screen, meaning the Hero will have more Will energy to use before they will have to replenish it. ---- Robes In Fable, there are three suits designed specifically for Will user's: *The Will User's suit *The Bright Will User's Outfit *The Dark Will User's Outfit In Fable: The Lost Chapters, the Bright and Dark Will User's suits include Bright and Dark Will User's hats. There is no neutral Will User's hat. Fable II All spells available in Fable II have a targeted and area effect version. To target, the player simply points the left thumbstick toward their desired target then releases the spell. Most spells do noticeably higher damage and/or have a much longer duration when targeted. When higher ranks of spells are learned, they must be charged for a certain amount of time (depending on the rank) before being released. As higher ranks for spells are bought, lower ranked spells will become more powerful while higher ranked spells will take less time to charge. Will, like Strength and Skill, morphs you character in the form of glowing, blue lines (Will lines) that grow brighter with every level of Will the player learns for each spell. Unlike in the first Fable your character in Fable II can perform any spell an unlimited number of time for he/she has a limitless supply of mana or willpower. * Blades * Chaos * Force Push * Inferno * Raise Dead * Shock * Time Control * Vortex I'll start with a tip for anyone that decides to use spells frequently; when you want to cast charged spells (as in higher than level 1) you should start the charging with area even if you want to cast a target, just turn it into a target by moving the stick AFTER you started the charge. Any charging that begins as a target spell will take twice the time to charge. I've verified so far this much; total exp spent means the total sum you placed in any and all spells together. See also *Gallery of Fable skill icons *Strength *Skill Category:Gameplay